


Meditation

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles has had a long day. Buffy makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

Inventory time. The words made Giles shudder. The Magic Box had particularly hectic and Anya's system for tracking items made no sense whatsoever to him. To add to his frustration she had also insisted they stay open the entire day, lest they lose any chance at a profit. Giles had been kept busy, most unusual for a non-magical type day. He'd sent Anya home after she started getting dollar signs in her eyes and made mention of how profits made her frisky. He would handle counting the last of the stock himself.  
   
Giles was sipping a cup of tea at the table in the middle of the store, adding up figures in his own way when he heard the back door squeak open. Buffy, checking in after patrol. She was the only person, other than Anya and himself, who had a key. She practically bounced into the room, energy coming off her in waves.   
   
"Whatcha doin'? She asked, flopping down in the chair beside him.   
   
"Finishing up inventory," he replied, marking down more figures. "Successful night?"  
   
"Yep. Nest down in the warehouse district. Seven of 'em."  
   
"Seven?" He glanced up, looking her over for injuries. "You managed seven by yourself?"  
   
"Giles. I'm good. Don't get all stuffy and worried about me."  
   
"It's my job to worry, Buffy. You could have been seriously hurt."  
   
"But I'm not, so stop with the worry, it makes your forehead all wrinkly."  
   
She reached up to smooth away the lines. He caught her hand in his, turned it over and placed a kiss in the middle of her palm. He felt her pulse sped up under his fingers and allowed himself a small smile. Their relationship was still new, still exciting, something he hoped would never fade. He released her hand and she blushed a little, bowing her head to hide her emotions.  
   
"Hey, what are those?"  
   
Giles followed her head tilt to a pile of boxes stacked near the front.   
   
"Oh, we just got those in today. Candles I believe. Would you mind terribly stashing those away in the basement?"  
   
"Sure, no prob. I'll be in the training room after, doing some of that meditation you showed me. Come with?"  
   
"Yes, yes," he agreed absently, trying to add the figures on the paper before him.  
   
When Giles was done, his figures agreeing with Anya's, he cleared the table. He noted the boxes were gone and smiled. He put away his tea cup and headed for the training room. When he opened the door he saw Buffy sitting on one of the mats, surrounded by several candles. She looked up and smiled at him.  
   
"What is all this?"  
   
"Hope you don't mind, I borrowed a few of them after I took the boxes to the basement. Those are for relaxation," she pointed, "those are for concentration and those are for helping to clear the mind. Or so the piece of paper with them said."  
   
"And those?" he asked, indicating several unlit ones.   
   
"Romance," she smiled. "Come here."  
   
He walked over and sat down next to her. She removed his shoes and socks before leaning forward to kiss him. He responded, relaxing as she rubbed at his shoulders. When she started to push him back against the mat, he pulled away.  
   
"Buffy, we don't have to…."  
   
"But I want to. I should light the romance candles first though."   
   
She started to get up and he held her back.  
   
"Let me."  
   
With a wave of his hand they came to life, the others sputtering out.  
   
"Did I ever tell you how handy that is?" she grinned. "What else can you do with those magic hands of yours?"  
   
"Why don't I show you?"  
   
He kissed her again, laying them both down on the mat gently.

 

   
   
 


End file.
